Thomas Hunt
General Formally known, and referred to by students, as "Professor Hunt", he is seen in many of the classmate help quests. In the quest The Tommies, it is revealed that his full name is Thomas Orson Hunt. He is seen as an unlikable, stubborn, and strict person, though it is noted he is quite nice around his friends. There are some times when he is also nice towards his students, especially if they show hard work and determination. He has a very large amount of famous contacts who he often invites to judge class competitions. Many Hollywood U students see him as an idol and, despite his somewhat cruel personality, which hides his actual care for his students, tend to like and wish to impress him. He attended high school in the 90's. He modeled underwear. In the quest Hollywood 101, Addison tells you that Thomas Hunt wrote, directed and starred in all of his work. He was also the youngest person ever to win Best Director. Personality and Characteristics He is rather harsh to the students, and criticizes them in the quests he appears in. Especially player and player's friends, despite them usually topping the class. It is to be noted though, that he does this out of concern for his students. He is a professor for a University in Hollywood and thus has to teach his students about what Hollywood is really all about. Thomas also has a lot of reasons why he has tendencies of being a dream killer. This is seen through the third date the player is allowed to have with him at amour. Appearance He has nicely groomed black hair, and appears in a tan suit and blue tie that is exclusive to his character. It cannot be bought from the store. Character Relationships He seems to have a general dislike to all students at Hollywood U, and is harsher on those who are unique, or do things differently from other students (namely, player's friends). He has also shown a disliking to Stunt Persons. He may seem to hold a particular disliking and grudge towards the player. It is stated by the other characters that this is not actually the case. He does give the player more attention than he does other students, even showing up to some projects, and making deals with the player rather than saying flat out no. This could mean that he actually sees the player as someone of potential, and though he has to stick to a mean demeanor (a characteristic he must have taken up due to being a professor for students wishing to be in Hollywood), he never sways from actually giving incentives (though it may appear rather reluctantly). He tends to push students to their limits, giving them harsh tasks, and always puts them in competitions where he announces winners. It is also hinted at the end of personal quests, that he becomes more 'disliking' and harsh towards player's friend. it is assumed this is to 'give them a taste of Hollywood' or to try to get them to shine in the hardest tasks, which only proves the reason for his stay as a Professor. In the long course of the game, Professor Hunt proves to be better than what was perceived of him. His major character development shows why he is considered as a professor and deserves the idolization the students give him. Your character can go on a date with Professor Hunt in the date On the Hunt, which is available at Amour for 215 diamonds. It shows another side of Professor Hunt that is not seen in the professional atmosphere of the university. Fun Facts and Trivia * Thomas Hunt owns a sports car * He has many Hollywood contacts. * While earning money to save for college, he was an underwear model. * He was ranked #33 of Starlet Magazine's annual Sexy 100. * He used to date Priya Singh and Marianne Delacroix. * When he was a child he used to make his siblings and cousins act out his original screenplays. He once made his oldest cousin cry because she didn't portray her character with the appropriate amount of ennui. Photos Hunt fullview.png|Part of an advertisement showing more of Hunt's outfit Category:Adults Category:Characters